


wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight

by okaystop



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystop/pseuds/okaystop
Summary: "A kiss," Emily blurted out. "That's good, right? For every kiss, we get a minute with our phone."
Relationships: Emily Black Favreau/Hanna Koch Vietor, Emily Black Favreau/Jon Favreau, Emily Black Favreau/Jon Favreau/Hanna Koch Vietor/Tommy Vietor, Hanna Koch Vietor/Tommy Vietor, Jon Favreau/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Crooked Secret Santa 2019





	wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).

> Title is lyrics from "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" which is one of my favorite holiday songs. I listened to as many versions of this song as I could stand that are available on Spotify as I wrote this, and here are the versions I recommend: Clay Aiken, Ledisi, Beegie Adair, Diana Krall, & Katharine McPhee.
> 
> \--

Hanna pressed a wine glass into Emily's hand. "I'm glad we decided on a quiet New Year's Eve this year," she said. She stepped back to take in the comfortable way Emily was dressed in white-wash jeans and a sweater that made Hanna wanted to crawl up beside her and lay her cheek over her stomach.

"Me, too," Emily said. She tipped her wine glass forward so Hanna could tap hers against it, then lifted it to take a sip. "Mmn, your husband has the best taste in wine." Her lips were wine-stained and shiny, and Hanna slung an arm around her waist, laughing. They leaned into each other, and Hanna shivered a little, not because she was cold.

"My husband has the best taste in a lot of things," Hanna said. She laughed throatily as Emily said "I'll drink to that" then did so. They walked in tandem out into the living room, where their husbands sat shoulder-to-shoulder, thigh-to-thigh on the couch, both heads bent over their phones. It wasn't an usual sight to see, however it was New Year's Eve, and surely Jon and Tommy could stop refreshing their twitter feeds for one evening.

"Nope," Emily said, basically reading Hanna's mind, "no, no, no, absolutely not." She set her wine glass down on the table. She plucked Jon's phone from his hand - he protested that he was mid-tweet and grabbed for it - then Tommy's - he didn't even bother to argue, just looked back at Hanna with guilt across his face. "No phones for the rest of the night," she said. She made a show up tugging her own phone from the back pocket of her jeans and waving it. "Han, you too."

Hanna couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I don't know, Em. We should make this more interesting than just a confiscation."

Emily's eyebrows went up in surprise. "What do you have in mind?" Hanna loved how easily her friend went along with the game, the one Hanna hadn't even considered playing until this moment.

"A reward system," Hanna said quickly. She licked her lips, her eyes on Emily. "Each time one of us does something good, we get a minute with our phone."

"Define good," Jon said, chuckling in that adorably nervous way he did sometimes and looking between Emily and Hanna.

"A kiss," Emily blurted out. "That's good, right? For every kiss, we get a minute with our phone."

"That's easy," Jon said. He reached out for Emily and, as she gave a pleased squeak, tugged her down into his lap. Tommy playfully swatted at them both as they kissed. He shared a fond eye roll with Hanna, as though to say, 'well, this isn't anything we aren't used to.'

Hanna's heart thumped and she stared at her husband. _Tell me I'm crazy if I do this_, she thought at him desperately. And though she knew Tommy couldn't read her mind, he still inclined his head at her in much the same way Lucca did sometimes when Hanna talked to her. She _knew_ he didn't know exactly what she was thinking, but he was on board anyway, that's what she read in his expression, in the way the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled as he shrugged a shoulder toward Jon and Emily. _Whatever you want_, he seemed to say.

"No, you have to kiss someone who you aren't married to," Hanna said, her voice strong even though she felt like she was trembling. If this didn't go over well, she'd blame the wine and they'd all have a laugh at it and move on. They'd been friends long enough that this wouldn't ruin anything. 

Hopefully, it would - just - make it better.

Emily sat back on Jon's thighs and looked at Hanna. Jon looked up at Emily with the same dazed expression he usually had after kissing his wife. "Huh," Emily said.

"What?" Jon said, finally turning his attention over to Hanna, then to Tommy, who was closer.

Tommy, her wonderful husband who really loved doing things to make her happy, grinned at Hanna first before responding to his best friend. "My wife is suggesting that, if you want to tweet, you're going to have to kiss her." A beat. "Or me." Hanna was pretty sure she wasn't making up the way her husband's voice dipped lower when he said that.

Emily's smile grew even bigger. "I love this idea," she said. Then, without another moment's hesitation, all the while staying on Jon's lap, she leaned over and kissed Tommy.

It wasn't like Emily and Hanna hadn't kissed each other's husbands before. On the cheek, the corner of the mouth, definitely when they were younger (and drunker) and all in the name of having a good time. 

Tommy didn't have a chance to reach up and touch Emily's face, though he lifted his hand to do so, when Emily pulled back, cheeks flushed. "I get a minute of phone time," she exclaimed. She arched back, her thighs flexing around Jon's legs, for her phone where she left it on the coffee table. "This is the perfect time for a photo opp." She motioned for Jon and Tommy to get into the frame then snapped the photo, her fingers flying over the screen. "Hanna, put your phone down unless you're going to kiss one of us so you can use it."

Hanna wasn't sure she'd be hearing a better invitation than that for the rest of the night, but she played it cool. "I don't know if I need to use my phone right now," she said, and she crossed over to the couch and set her phone and wine next to Jon's and Tommy's. "But, since this whole thing was my idea…"

She took her chance and leaned in to kiss Emily, tasting red wine on her lips and enjoying the little sigh of surprise as her mouth covered Emily's. At her side, she felt Tommy's big hand slip into hers, their fingers interlacing. Hanna prepared herself for the kiss to be as short as the one Emily and Tommy had shared, but Emily wrapped her arms around Hanna's neck and opened her mouth, opening up the kiss. Hanna involuntarily made a sound in the back of her throat as their tongues touched, and when she pulled back, Emily rested her forehead against hers.

"Mmn," Emily said. Her fingers pressed into the back of Hanna's neck and she bit her bottom lip. "You get a minute on your phone now," she said. It felt like forever before she moved away and settled on Jon's lap. "Hand me my wine, too, will you?"

Hanna's face burned, and she was glad she didn't turn red like Tommy did. She sucked her composure back in and picked up both her phone and Emily's wine glass, trading it off to Emily for her phone, before sliding into Tommy's lap to mirror Emily. She didn't really need or want her phone at the moment, but she unlocked the screen and opened the camera anyway. "Smile," she instructed Emily and Jon, and they did, and she snapped the phone, and then she set it and Emily's face down on the table with their husbands'. 

"This is the best idea," Emily said after a moment. She squirmed her feet between Tommy's back and the couch cushions as she got comfortable. "Kissing all my favorite people to kick off the new year."

Tommy's fingers slipped easily through Hanna's hair, and he kissed the side of her neck. "Couldn't ask for anything better," he agreed, though she heard a slight wobble to his tone. She turned and looked at him, but Tommy only shook his head, imperceptibly. Hanna frowned.

"Hey," Jon said suddenly, too loudly, like he didn't realize he was speaking, "I need to send a tweet." He cleared his throat and sat up a little.

"You know what you have to do, babe," Emily whispered. She pressed her palm against his chest and smiled over at Hanna with a sparkle in her eye that Hanna tried to interpret. They'd talked before about the kind of kissers their husbands were, and Hanna knew Emily liked to brag about Jon's mouth. She wouldn't mind another kiss, in fact. From Jon, from Hanna, from her own husband.

It took a moment but Hanna realized that Jon wasn't looking at her. He looked at Tommy, mouth open a little bit. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Beneath her, she felt her husband shift, drag his hand over her hip and gripped her tightly.

"Tom?" Jon said.

They'd talked about this. Nothing super serious or intentional, but Hanna knew that Tommy thought about it a lot. Hanna squeezed his hand encouragingly. 

Tommy nodded. "Yeah," he said, the word barely comprehensible with the scratch in his tone. "Yeah, Jon," he said again. His fingers curled against Hanna's waist, and she moved a little, easing up on his lap to give him room to cover the rest of the space between him and Jon.

Hanna caught Emily's eye, and they shared a smile, but her attention went back to Tommy and Jon. The air shifted around them all as Jon dropped his gaze to Tommy's mouth and leaned in towards him. They met in the middle with a mash of mouths and a laugh. Even if they'd shared a peck of a kiss and pulled back smiling, Hanna would consider this a success.

But neither of them pulled back. It took a moment for them to figure things out, but not a long one. They kissed as though they'd been apart for years and never thought they'd get to kiss again. It must be like that for them, Hanna thought, as she rubbed her thumb over her husband's knuckles. Jon lifted a hand and twisted his fingers into his hair, and Tommy moaned. He let go of Hanna's hand and spread his palm out against Jon's jaw, changing the angle.

When it became clear they weren't going to settle for a short kiss, Emily wrapped her fingers around Hanna's wrist to get her attention. She looked at her best friend, smiling as widely as Emily was, and closed the distance between them to kiss her again. It turned out that none of them really needed to be on their phones after all.

Hanna couldn't think of a better way to ring in the new year than like this, with all of her favorite people and their sweet, hopeful kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
